Interview
by AngelSlayer135
Summary: My first attempt at Fanfiction. The Titans are each interviewed on a popular T.V. station and a week later get to watch the results.


Interview

***I do not own the Teen Titans, or anything related to them, hence why Teen Titans Go is still on the air and not buried in a shallow grave.***

Raven had just reached the climax of the current novel that held her fancy when her tranquility was disrupted by a sudden knocking at her door. Reaching out her empathic senses she detected a blindingly bright beacon of joy, Starfire. She knew of course what to expect and willed her door open as she rose to greet her friend.

"Joyous news friend!" the jubilant girl exclaimed. "Our answering of the many questions is about to come onto the television and the others have gathered to watch the most marvelous display!" the princess quickly zipped out of the room heading towards the main living area.

Raven sighed at the memories of the ordeal that their "fearless leader" had put them through "I'm coming Star" Raven responded, mostly to herself, as she exited and slowly made her way to join the others. Raven took her place next to Beast Boy on the large couch and prepared to watch the culmination of Robin's latest plan.

-Flashback- one week earlier

"Alright team" Robin began, as they walked down the halls towards the interview room of the Jump City Channel 8 news station. "I want everyone on their best behavior and to take this seriously." he commanded, with a not so subtle glare in Beast Boy's direction.

"Yeah yeah I know jokes to a minimum I heard you the first twelve times." the green boy exasperated.

"Yo Rob; remind me again why we are going through with this?" Cyborg questioned as he glanced down to the boy in question.

Robin let out a sigh before answering "like I said, after all the property damage during our last battle we could use some public support and this is one of the most popular television shows in Jump. They have been asking for an interview with each of us individually for months now and this should show the public that we are here to help and not just some faceless heroes that only appear to fight the occasional bad guy and blow stuff up." Robin finished as the team was lead into the waiting room.

-End of flashback-

Raven was brought out of her recollection by the horribly annoying and "catchy", as Starfire would say, theme song that preceded the television show.

"Tonight on 'Local Heroes' we have a special treat for all of our loyal viewers, the Teen Titans themselves have agreed to come on individually and answer the questions voted on by you! My name is Trish Stratus and I am here to represent you the wonderful audience of Jump City Channel 8 News." The young woman happily announced as the lights came on revealing her sitting at a large circular desk. "First up is the famous leader of the Teen Titans himself. Give a warm welcome to Robin!"

The young man entered from the side of the set, walking up he shook the young woman's hand and took the offered seat before sitting down.

"Thank you for inviting me onto the show Miss Stratus." the boy wonder smiled as he took what appeared to be an uptight military like pose in the chair.

"Thank you for joining us, so let's get right down to it shall we? First question our viewing audience was curious about is 'what is your favorite thing about being a Titan?'"

"That one is easy" the boy responded, "serving the great city of Jump and all of its inhabitance and keeping them safe from crime"

"I see, and how is it that your team is so efficient at fighting crime? In other words what role does each member of the team fulfill?"

"Cyborg is obviously the tech expert and my second in command, along with that he is the best situational analyst for combat and non combat situations." Robin began, "Starfire brings the raw power and offensive capabilities, while Raven is the best in a defensive role as well as a master of the arcane arts and magic." He continued, "Beast Boy is the adaptability and I am, of course, the tactical and combat expert along with my knowledge of investigation and leadership ability."

"Of course" Trish nodded in agreement, "and which villain that you have faced are you the most hesitant to go into battle against?"

Robin's eyes narrowed at the question and he seemed to stare off into space for a moment before growling out "Slade…" At his answer the young woman began to look uncomfortable in the response and quickly glanced down at her notes to continue on and break the awkward silence that had started since Robin's answer.

"Okay… so final question, how would you describe the Titans as a team?"

Robin snapped out of his stare and thought for a moment before recollecting himself "As a tactical unit, each member having to rely on the others without needing any kind of verbal communication."

"Very enlightening well thank you for joining us today Robin and after a short break we will continue with the next interview so stay tuned in folks."

As the show cut to commercial and her various team mates began to talk amongst themselves Raven sat in silence and thought over what she had heard during the interview.

'Boring, analytical, and all business, typical Robin' she thought remembering her interview. Many of the same questions had been asked to her and she figured that all of the Titans had been given a similar set of questions.

The young sorceress was brought out of her thoughts as the return theme song began to play signaling the end of the commercial break.

"Welcome back to 'Local Heroes', next on our interview list of the amazing Teen Titans is the second in command Cyborg!" Trish announced, standing as she greeted the mechanical man who began walking across the stage.

"Happy to be here Trish" Cyborg greeted as he took the seat next to her desk, "and might I say you are even lovelier in person." With this comment the young host blushed. Back in the tower this caused Starfire to giggle, Beast Boy to give a long wolf whistle, and the remaining two titans to just roll their eyes as the confident you man sitting next to them gave a confident smirk.

"Oh well thank you, so first question Mr. Cyborg, how would you describe the team as a whole?"

Cyborg gave a thoughtful gaze before answering with "We are a family. Robin is obviously the parental figure, or tries to be" Cyborg muttered the latter part under his breath "I am the protective older brother; Raven is the older sister while Star and BB are the two youngest siblings."

"That's very sweet" Trish responded with a smile "so tell me what is your favorite thing about being part of this family and what they do?"

Once again a somewhat cocky grin appeared on the man's face "oh that one is easy miss, kicking bad guy butt all over the place!"

After this answer the young woman smiled even brighter before continuing on "I imagine that would be fun, is there any villain whose butt you would rather not be kicking?"

"Definitely, that annoying little nerd Control Freak" he began. "I mean he spends all of his time and energy trying to ruin video games, movies, and comic books and where does it get him? His pasty butt shoved back in jail! How does that guy even keep getting out anyway? He doesn't have any powers and we keep taking or breaking that stupid remote control of this which is the only thing that actually makes him anything but an annoying stereo type." Cyborg ended with a huff and began trying to calm himself down

"Sorry about that we have been pulling a lot of all nighters and between the crime and repairs we haven't had any down time in a while."

The attractive young woman waved the comment off "quite alright I am well aware that you five do a lot more for this city than we realize and you do not get nearly enough credit for it. Let's end on a lighter note though, if you had to pick your favorite invention what would it be?"

Once again the cybernetic teen's face lit up with a grin before responding "Oh the T-Car for sure! I built her from the ground up, fully customized and everything, if you want I will even let you take a ride in her." he ended with a confident smile.

"I would like that, unfortunately we are out of time for this segment but before you go I have a gift for you Cyborg." The young woman took what appeared to be a business card from her desk and quickly scribbled down something on it before handing it to the man in question. Cyborg glanced down at it, and then back at her with another cocky grin shook her hand before the show cut to commercial once again.

"So Cyborg" Robin began with a small smirk, "what was on the card Miss Stratus gave you?"

"Oh just her personal cell number" he responded with a grin, what can I say the chicks just can't get enough of me.

"But does she know that you enjoy eating the chicken especially with the sauce of barbecue on them?" Starfire chimed in sounding confused and a bit concerned.

"No Star he meant, I will just tell you later" Robin responded to the poor girl with a half hearted smile.

As Beast Boy and Cyborg went to procure food for the next segment Raven once again took stock in what she had heard. So far everything had gone exactly as she had thought it would. The dark young girl had summed up what she thought each interview would entail and the how each member would answer and thus far she had been correct, as Raven nearly always was. Robin's business and near militaristic attitude, Cyborg with his laid back tone and emphasis on family. Starfire would be next with her various references to alien culture and naïve views on Earth's own society. Then her interview would follow with a lack of interest and a heavy undertone of sarcasm. Finally Beast Boy who would undoubtedly make stupid jokes and relate things to various animals and video games.

Raven refocused on the television as Beast Boy and Cyborg sat back down upon hearing the theme music once again chime in.

"Next up is the alien princess herself, Starfire!" the hostess began as Starfire appeared on the television set. "Please come sit down and talk with me."

"Oh I do enjoy the chitting and the chatting!" the young girl proclaimed excitedly.

"So tell us Miss Starfire, how are you enjoying Earth?"

"Oh it is a wonderful place" the happy reply came "It is a wonderfully beautiful place with many exciting people and places. There are so many wonderfully exotic foods such as the mustard! I did not know that there was such a thing that could coat all other foods so wonderfully!" At this response the interviewer looked slightly ill for a moment just thinking about all of the awful combinations that young alien had reportedly created at restaurants.

"Well I am certainly glad you are enjoying yourself here, do you enjoy being a Titan as well?"

"Yes of course it is so very fun to do the 'hanging out' and to watch movies, and television, and have the volleyball games, and the video gaming!"

"Well, Miss Starfire, we have already asked the others this question so is there any villain you dislike more than the others?" Trish asked, not prepared for what would follow,

"Yes, Kitten that Zalworg Tobeckplizing Zarbnarfing Zorgmorkering Nerf Herder!" The girl practically yelled at the cameras.

Trish stared at the young woman wide eyed as Starfire began to take in fast deep breaths as she slowly began to calm down from her tirade.

"Um well, let's talk about your friends again shall we? How do you think of the Teen Titans?"

Finally calming down from her anger, Starfire once again resumed her happy carefree expression as she considered the question "we are like a group of Bumgorfs all raised together under the same K'Norfka" she said with a smile.

"Well… okay then, thank you again for joining us Miss Starfire." Trish replied as the television show cut to commercial yet again.

"Did I beat the interview with a large hammer Robin?" the young princess inquired as the commercials began to run.

"Uhm yeah sure Star you did great I didn't realize you had such a thing against Kitten though." The Titans fearless leader responded, hoping no one was going to recall his comment involving Slade.

"Oh a thousand apologies for that friends, but she has a way of getting under the flesh as a grimplork." The young girl sighed apologetically.

The other Titans stared at the alien princess for a moment or two before shrugging off the response and resuming their previous activities. Beast Boy and Cyborg found themselves in another argument concerning dinner and whether it should involve more tofu or meat products, with Robin and Starfire going to the kitchen to retrieve some snacks for the continuation of their show.

Raven, on the other hand, decided now would be a good time to start some tea and use the rest room, since hers was the next interview and she had already sat through the uncomfortable experience once. As the Titan began to walk towards the stove her mind wandered back to that night.

-Flashback- To Raven's Interview

"Up next we have the dark sorceress of the Titans herself, Raven!" the energetic woman proclaimed.

Raven walked slowly out onto the set and, reluctantly, shook the young woman's hand before sitting down in the offered seat.

"Thank you for joining us today Raven, it is a delight to have you…" Trish began as Raven interrupted, with her usual monotone.

"Just get to the questions, I do have things to do other than sit on a television set and answer questions."

"Ah well um yes of course, so uh what would you say is your favorite part of being a Teen Titan?"

"My friends" the young gothic girl answered, without a hint of emotion or the indication that she would continue the conversation.

"Oh of course, so if you had to compare the Titans to something what would it be?" The young woman tried again to try and force a slightly longer conversation.

"A human body" Raven said with finality.

"Um would you care to elaborate on that at all?" Trish, once again, tried to coax the young girl into partaking in the interview.

"No" Raven responded again, this time with a slight edge in her voice.

The interviewer wisely stopped pushing the idea and chose to move on to a different topic. "So are there any villains who you detest more than the others Miss Raven?" Trish asked, as politely as possible.

"Mumbo Jumbo is the most annoying if that is what you mean" Raven responded swiftly.

"Ah yes I have seen footage of his crimes he does appear to be quite the hassle to deal with." Trish continued hoping to start a full conversation with the sorceress. After a few moments waiting with no luck the young woman continued on.

"Well the only other question we have for you Raven is; 'if you could change one thing about yourself or your past what would it be'?"

This time Raven had given a slight pause to think about the question, certainly there had been things about her that she had originally regretted, being the portal came to mind, but she came to realize what the true answer was.

"Nothing" the young girl replied with finality, "without everything happening the way it has I would not have met the other Titans so I would not change anything about myself, although if we could get Beast Boy to cut back on the jokes it would be a nice change."

Trish smiled at Raven's response before extending her hand, "thank you for taking time to speak with us Raven and good luck with all of your future endeavors."

-End Flashback-

As Raven reentered the Main Ops Room, from her extended bathroom break, she glanced over to see that her tea was ready and that her interview was finishing up. She grabbed a cup, and upon pouring in her tea sat back own just as the television cut back to commercial and Robin threw a slight glare in her direction.

"I thought we agreed to be friendly during the interview?" Robin began with a slight disapproval evident in his voice.

"I was, I answered four of her questions and not once did I threaten her or 'accidently' break anything in the studio." The dark girl responded slightly annoyed and having to go along, not only with Robin's ridiculous plans at times but also having to do things his way.

Before the argument could continue, however, Beast Boy shushed them both as the, now familiar, theme song started again.

"My interview is up next oh man this is gonna be so cool my first real T.V. appearance!" the youngest member of the Titans was almost giddy in anticipation.

"BB you have been on television plenty of times on the news, and even interviewed what's the difference man?" The large cybernetic man asked.

"Dude, there's a huge difference! Cause like… it's… you know different." The younger boy struggled to come up with a coherent sentence that would explain why, in his mind at least, there was a difference.

The conversation was brought to a halt when Trish's voice came back filtering through the speakers.

"Finally to conclude the interview with the Teen Titans we have the youngest member, Beast Boy!" the interviewer happily exclaimed as she greeted the young green boy walking onto the set.

"Thanks for having me on the show dude." The young boy happily responded.

"So Beast boy what is it that you like to do when you are not busy saving the city from crime?"

"Oh that's an easy one, spending time with my friends, the other Titans." The boy had responded almost immediately with his trademark grin plastered on his face.

"I see, and when you are facing down the terrible villains who is the one you hate seeing the most?"

"Plasmus for sure dude, I mean do you have any idea how gross that guy is? He's always near a sewer or some chemical plant and then no matter what we do we are always covered in slime which smells awful. Do you have any idea how bad that is for a guy whose nose is like ten times stronger than a person's? Then we all have to go shower for like a half an hour to try and get the smell off and for the most part it works but then the smell lingers, especially for my senses, for an extra couple of days." The changeling finished his rant with a look on his face like he could already smell the next encounter with the monstrosity.

"Well that sounds… quite awful I am terribly sorry to hear that Beast Boy" the young woman replied with a tone of sympathy and confusion as how to proceed from there.

"No sweat dude so what's next, and before you ask yes chicks do in fact dig the ears" the young boy grinned as he waggled his eye brows.

Trish gave a laugh at the young heroes' ability to lighten the mood.

"Actually the next question was going to be what else you enjoyed about being a Titan."

"Oh, well I guess it would be the fact that it just makes me feel normal. I mean being a small green kid who can change into animals with pointed ears tends to make someone stand out but around the team… I just feel accepted."

Trish was taken aback by his answer; she had imagined something considerably less profound coming from the young boy who had answered with a sort of sadness on his face that she had never seen before from him.

"That is, very touching Beast Boy. Unfortunately we only have time for one more question" the reporter began, "How would you describe the relationship between all of your team mates?"

The young boy stopped and stared off as if pondering something that had happened long ago. His face suddenly became serious in a way that even his team mates had never seen before, and with a simple phrase he answered her, "Brothers in a fox hole." he said with absolution.

As the two said their goodbyes and the show came to an end Raven snuck a slight glance towards the young boy, who was busy being chastised by Robin for "the unprofessional manner in which he had responded to the questioning and had addressed the interviewer." For once she had been completely mistaken, first by his comment about just spending time with the Titans, not anything concerning video games or television, and by his final comment that seemed to make no sense to her at all, but she vowed to look into it.

***A/N***

Thanks for reading my first attempt at a fanfiction! I have been reading them for around a year or so and I do have some writing talent in my family so I thought I would give it a shot. Interesting fact, this entire story came about due to the last question that Beast Boy answered, his answer "brothers in a fox hole" is a military term designating the bond that soldiers form in combat. Ever since I read "Play On" by 'Caprichoso', seriously if you haven't yet go read it, I have loved the idea of a child soldier Beast Boy. From that concept I tried to implement the idea into a story and I did not want my first story to be completely about Beast Boy so I figured an interview would be a decent idea. If you decide to comment be gentle this is my first story and all.


End file.
